Quantum computing generally involves storage or processing of information in quantum mechanical states of light or matter. Information stored in these systems can display the quantum properties of the storage medium. These properties are different from classical Newtonian laws of physics that govern classical computing hardware. Significant evidence shows that the quantum computing paradigm allows certain advantages; for example, some problems can be solved by a quantum computer using exponentially fewer resources (e.g., time, memory size, energy) than would be used by the best known classical algorithms and computing systems.